


Is this love?

by berettajane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Badass Reader, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Pining Dean, Reader-Insert, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: You go to a bar with Dean in between hunts and someone hits on you a bit too aggressively, causing you to handle his ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gif used inspired this work. I do not own the image.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

                                                                       
  


“Wanna go blow off some steam?  We still have a few more days before we have to leave for the next hunt,” Dean offered, swinging his keys on his finger as he stood next to the motel door.  
“Yeah, what the hell.  I could go for a few games of pool,” you agreed, pulling your boots on and heading out with Dean.

The ride to the nearest bar was filled with the radio playing softly and a comfortable silence between the two of you.  You had been hunting together for just over a year and fit together pretty well.  Every once in awhile, you would have a blow-out over something stupid, but you always fell back together in an easy routine.  Neither of you’d had an easy life, and Dean was lucky that he’d found a hunting partner that loved to drink, be left the hell alone, and not talk about your feelings.

When you pulled up to the local bar, you were thankful it wasn’t overcrowded.  Dean held the door open for you.  
“I’m gonna hit the head, I’ll be right there,” he said into your ear, thumb pointing to the bathrooms in corner.  
“Okay,” you raised your voice over the music.  “I’ll get the drinks and a table.”

When he came back, he smirked at the sight of some townie trying to hit on you, blocking your shot.  Dean walked silently over to the high-top table where you had set the drinks down, picking up his glass of tequila.  It wasn’t his first choice, but he knew you must’ve had a reason for getting the bottle.  He leaned against the table, ready to enjoy the show.

“Come on, darlin’.  At least tell me your name,” the man continued with his attempts to coax you into a conversation.  
“It sure as hell ain’t ‘Darlin’.  Now, move,” you snarled, standing your pool cue on the floor and straightening in front of him.  
“Got some fire in ya, don’tcha, baby?  I like fire,” he wiggled his eyebrows, bringing his hand to your hip.  Before Dean even had a chance to set his drink down, you had already smacked the man’s hand away and headbutted him.  “What the fuck, bitch?” the man bellowed, bringing his hand up to his now bloodied mouth.  
“Aw, so I’m ‘Bitch’, now?  What happened to ‘Darlin’, _baby_?” you sneered, moving to step around the man.  He swung his fist, failing to make a connection as you ducked out of the way before bringing the end of your pool cue up to hit him in the gut.  As he jolted forward from the impact, you widened the grip of your hands on the pool cue and held it against the man’s throat while he bent backwards over the pool table.  
“You crazy bitch,” the man choked out, struggling against you, but failing to regain his bearings at the awkward angle.  You looked up to see Dean covering his mouth with his wrist, trying to keep from spitting out his drink as he laughed.  
“You have no idea how fucking crazy I am.  Don’t touch me again,” you threatened, pushing the stick further into his throat before standing up straight and tossing the stick on the table.  You grabbed the liquor bottle before turning to Dean.  “Let’s go,” you growled, heading for the exit of the bar.

Dean spared one last look at the townie, bent over and coughing with his hand wrapped around his throat from the assault, and he couldn’t help but laugh.  He was hot on your heels, coming up to your side of the Impala and opening the door for you.  You fought a smile when you felt his hand on the small of your back as you climbed in.

Starting the engine, Dean let his eyes linger on yours for a moment, a grin forming on his face.  
“What?” you asked, looking up at him with a smug expression.

Dean shook his head, the smile remaining on his lips as he cranked up the radio before peeling out of the parking lot and heading towards the sunset, away from another podunk town, your laughter ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
